The present invention relates generally to crash detection systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a pre-crash threat assessment system for a crash detection system.
Due to the current density of traffic on the roads, motor vehicle operators are flooded with information. Consequently, operating a motor vehicle is a complex procedure in which various situations arise where the operator has limited, little, or no time to react or to manually engage safety measures.
Many previously known crash detection systems have incorporated crash detection algorithms based on sensed data. The application of remote sensing systems using radar, lidar, and vision based technologies for object detection, tracking, alarm processing, and potential safety countermeasure deployment is well known in the art.
Based on range and bearing information provided by radar, lidar, or vision based systems and based on additional information obtained from the host vehicle sensors, various algorithms have been used to track the path of a host vehicle, to track the path of a target, and to estimate the future position of objects in the host vehicle path.
Safety systems, such as airbags and motorized safety belt pre-tensioners, activate after contact occurs between two vehicles. A typical accident occurs within 90 ms, whereas a typical airbag deploys within approximately 70 ms. Time minimization between the start of an accident and the start of safety system deployment is therefore crucial. Through accident prediction, additional time for safety system activation is generated.
Currently, accident prediction algorithms are employed primarily for accident warning/avoidance and operate typically within a range larger than 30 meters between host and target vehicles. In the event that a collision is unavoidable, however, the range is less than, and often considerably less than, 30 meters. Therefore, damage minimization techniques must predict an unavoidable collision and deploy safety measures within a short time.
The limitations associated with current accident damage minimization techniques have made it apparent that a new technique to minimize damage to a vehicle or vehicle operator is needed. The new technique should predict a target vehicle position with respect to a host vehicle and should also substantially minimize the computational time for threat assessment calculations. The present invention is directed to these ends.
The present invention provides a remote, non-contact sensing based pre-crash threat assessment system. The present invention also provides a non-contact sensor-based pre-crash threat assessment system for an automobile.
In accordance with the present invention, a pre-crash assessment system, which includes a host vehicle in motion, is disclosed. A radar sensor is coupled to the host vehicle. It is to be understood, however, that alternate embodiments of the present invention will use numerous other sensor types and combinations of sensor types. The radar sensor substantially detects position and relative velocity of a first object in the near zone of the host vehicle. Generally, a near zone is less than thirty meters. A first safety device actuator is also coupled to the host vehicle. This actuator activates a first safety device. A pre-crash algorithm having a first threshold is determined through a comparison of a future position prediction of the first object relative to the host object and a fraction of the host object width plus an adjustable tolerance zone. The adjustable tolerance zone is a function of the last measured position, the direction of travel and the position of the target object when it comes in line with the front of the host vehicle. A safety device controller is coupled to the host vehicle. The controller generates a threshold assessment based on host vehicle dynamics and radar sensor measurements. The controller also controls the first safety device actuator by sending a command signal. The controller operates through logic designed to estimate whether a potential for crash between the host vehicle and the first object is within the first threshold for the first safety device actuator.
A future position prediction of the first object relative to the host vehicle is determined. The controller activates the first safety device actuator when a value for the potential for crash is within the first threshold and the safety device specific deployment criteria are met.
Advantages of the current invention are that remote sensing position and bearing information of a target object in the near vicinity of the host vehicle are used and threat assessment is made through a fast, robust and reliable algorithm. Fast algorithms allow more decision making time on the part of vehicle controllers and more deployment time for safety devices and are therefore preferable.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and may be realized by the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.